The invention concerns a device to rescue people, objects and the like from buildings comprising at least one rescue element pursuant.
For rescuing people from buildings, inflatable chutes are known as rescue elements, on which people can be rescued from a building e.g. in case of a fire. Such inflatable chutes are however unsafe as of the second floor. Jumping sheets are also known as rescue elements, which are however unsafe as of the third floor. For rescuing people from major heights turntable ladders are known, which normally have a climbing height of 30 m and reach maximum overall heights of 52 m. The evacuation of especially elderly, wounded, unconscious or shocked people from buildings by such ladders can only occur individually and is therefore time consuming. Since the ladders sway at the top more or less depending on the wind force, the rescuing is also dangerous.
To rescue several people simultaneously, hinge platforms were developed, which however need a lot of space to deviate, and this space is not always provided. Fire escape stairs on the exteriors of buildings are only available on low buildings.